All That's Done is Forgiven
by Zaidita
Summary: Closed. Song fics requested by users and otherwise.
1. All that's done's Forgiven

This is is a sad song by Within Temptation called Forgiven that is a beautiful song ( i suggest looking it up on youtube or whatever) so you can listen to it. It is the different thoughts of different characters at different times and the song line finishes their thoughts.

shuyin,lenne,yuna,auron,lulu,rikku,and gippal. R and R please

* * *

**Shuyin to Lenne**

I could not save you from the start, but only because you would not let me. You died the day you read the letter aloud to me. You didn't realize, but I watched your lips form the words while I was fighting back tears. I could not look you in the eyes knowing what was to happen. I could not let you die and I was prepared to save you if that meant giving my own life, but I didn't know that I . . .

_Couldn't save you from the start  
_

_You would not be convinced to stay and abandon your summoner duties, so I had to try something more drastic and that is why I am here playing the keys now. Living without you is not an option. I have to do whatever it takes because . . . because I love you so much that it burns me inside. I tried all other ways to save you and this is my last chance . . _

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

_Can you forgive me for trying again?_

You look below as if searching for something to say deep within your heart as we stand in front of the weapons that count away our final moments . . .

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_Your loving eyes look back into my own. This was all my fault, I only wanted to save you. I didn't want you to sacrifice yourself so Zanarkand could live happily without you. Time passes us by as it continues on and we are left to die. You blink and a small tear chases down your cheek as you smile at me. I did not take the chance to tell you the truth that I love you and . . . _

_Time has passed you by_

**Kimari to Yuna**

When Yuna little girl, Kimari bring Yuna to Besaid like promised to do. Yuna cry for Kimari to stay and Kimari stay to protect Yuna from bad things. Kimiari want a smiling Yuna always.

_ Oh, for so long, I've tried to shield you from the world_

_A little girl left alone with no mother or father, Kimari not want Yuna to feel alone so Kimari stay as Yuna grew. Kimari sad the day Yuna decide to be summoner but Kimari knew Yuna could not do it alone. So Kimair stay because . . . _

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Kimari know Yuna die and not want it, but Kimari stay silent because Kimari want Yuna happy, even if make Kimari sad. Yuna say Yuna ready to die for all Spira and. . ._

_Here I am_

_Left in silence_

**Rikku to Gippal**

I begged you to stay, but I was too scared to tell you the reason I wanted you to stay. I was too shy to fight for love and before it ever started . . .

_You gave up the fight  
_

You turned and flashed your radiant smile that made my heart melt as, for the first time, you called me by my name before saying goodbye, and then. . .

_You left me behind_

All the mean things you've ever said, all the different ways you made me angry, its all forgiven, just don't leave...

_All that's done's forgiven_

You'll always be my first and only love, I know that now. I wanted to cry out and beg you to stay because you might not ever return if you join the Crusades. I love you, you don't know it but for me . . .

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

All your lies and insults are forgotten, please stay with me...

_All that's done's forgiven_

**Auron to Braska**

The Ronso leaves me alone as I asked him to do. At last I am left free to die upon this snowy mountain in peace...

_I watched the clouds drifting away_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

We started your journey with high hopes and smiles. I knew I was to lose my best friend, but all the lies that we uncovered were unexpected, but nonetheless . . .

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

I understand why you did it now, why you were so determined to defeat Sin . . .

_You were looking for the great escape_

The great escape of defeating Sin and letting all of Spira sleep peacefully in their beds while you rested peacefully for all eternity, but that wasn't all was it. You were fighting the demon of pain from losing your wife to Sin's wrath and being reminded of her everytime you looked into your daughter's face. You did not want to lose Yuna the same was so you destroyed Sin . . .

_To chase your demons away_

**Gippal to Rikku**

You were always a smiling girl so happy and full of life. You always made me smile when I looked into your green eyes. I always wanted to keep you happy and away from the horror that was Spira and Sin. I never wanted to see you cry and . .

_Oh, for so long, I've tried to shield you from the world_

You were left alone once your mother died even though you still had a father. You cried for weeks and when I was not with you, I cried for you. I always loved the smiling girl and to see her cry was as if someone had stabbed me in the heart. That is why I am leaving for the Crusades. I wanted to find a way to stop Sin and keep you safe. Keep you smiling. Leaving was the only way but . . .

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

. . . as I walk away from you. I can't say the words I really want to say, that I love you because your tears break my heart and . . .

_Here I am_

_Left in silence_

**Lulu to Chappu**

To fight Sin you had to forsake our love . . .

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind in Besaide, alone and crying, but you never saw that did you? I did not want you too see me cry once..._

_You left me behind_

I was so mean the day you left because I knew you were not coming back and it made me angry. I wanted to stay with you forever and always, I didn't want Sin to take you away from me, and I know now you understood then and that was why you tried to be mean to help me deal with the pain. I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me too.

_All that's done's forgiven_

You went not because you didn't love me, as I wanted to think then, but because you loved me so that you were ready to give up your life to keep Sin away from me. I know you will always be my first love and I will always be yours. . .

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

**Yuna to Tidus**

You were like a light on my darken path to defeat Sin. You held my hand and showed me the path to defeating Sin for good without losing myself. You found the light in the darkness and taught me how to love, and I was so thankful for every moment you shined your light upon me, but...

_I've been so lost since you've gone_

I was ready to die to save Spira. I was ready to give up my life so all of Spira could smile happily and sleep in peace, but I was not ready for you to do the same. I was ready for Spira to live without me, but I wasn't ready to live without you...

_Why not me before you?_

I thought they were trying to help US to destroy Sin so WE could one day walk hand in hand with no worries of Sin tearing us apart, but I was wrong. They knew what they were doing, what would happen to you, but I did not. I though you would always be here to hear my whistle...

_Why did fate deceive me?_

The people who should be here today, aren't. Auron should be here enjoying the new world he helped to create. You should be here standing by my side as I look upon the people of Spira and tell them that Sin is dead. We should be together. I should be in your arms now, and you should be smiling down at me. We were suppose to defeat Sin and be happy, but most importantly, together...

_Everything turned out so wrong_

When you left I told you I love you, but you said nothing. You held me and for a moment I closed my eyes and tried to freeze time and waited for you to tell me you loved me too...

_Why did you leave me in silence?_

**Lenne to Shuyin**

You did not wish to fight with me in the war, you wanted me to give it up and dissapear with you far away, but I could never abandon Zanarkand like that. You gave up the fight...

_You gave up the fight_

You left saying that you would return and told me everything would be ok, but it was all lies. You left me behind with the intention of never coming back, but you didn't know that for me, living without you was not an option for me. I was so scared when...

_You left me behind_

I forgive you for never telling me how you truly felt. I forgive you for lieing hoping to protect me. I forgive you for trying to use the weapon because I know you did it out of love, not hate.

_All that's done's forgiven_

I know now as you hold me between your shaking hands that you are mine, even though you never told me. I now, as the bullets rip through my skin, that all this has happen out of love for me and you are mine. I hope you know that I am yours as well. I try to move my hand to reach out to you as you did for me. I am happy to die by your side and looking into your eyes. You love me...

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_


	2. CHALLENGE REQUEST

SOOOOOO FIRST OF THANK YOU For coming

Recently in english class we had to write an essay, but not just any essay, everyone had to choose a random topic for their partner so here is my challenge/proposition/ whatever you want to call it FOR YOU!

Send me in a review a song you would like to see in a song fict (you don't have to send the lyrics the song's actual name and artist will be enough or the lyrics if you don't know the both). Let me know what you would like to see or who you would like to see in it, or just send the song!! :)

Here a few songs I'm working on now : Sanctuary ( i dont know the artist its the song from the kingdom of heart) and her other song Simple and Clean (same person)

Angels by within temptation

and Love story by taylor swift (A rikku and ___ wouldnt you like to know :)

SO LETS SEE WHAT SONGS YOU GOT GIVE ME A CHALLENGE HAHA :) hee hee thank you again r and r


	3. RIKKU'S CLIMB

SO!!! Here it is Sunday like promised.

THIS ONE IS FOR ZUTARAFN1. Thanks for being the first to review and this is your request, The Climb by Miley Cyrus (If name is not spelled right sorry not the biggest fan lol) with TIKKU! There is another couple here YUGI, but that is only because it was needed for the plot.

This was hard!! I have to admit cause it is NOT a love song so I had to give the conflict another source, but Tidus is there for Rikku's support, and a little more ;) I made it more story line than thought like my first songfic!! Hope you guys like and enjoy, make sure to read the bottom notes! IMPORTANT

* * *

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreaming_

"This benefit dinner is very important," I remind my brother once more as he tries to escape me by walking faster.

He rolls his eyes and uses the same come back, "It is the same as every other benefit, pointless."

"Brother, don't talk like that," I whine high pitch like. "Gippal really needs this to go well."

"Hey Tidus," Brother cuts me off and runs to catch up with the blond, yet not Al Bhed man. He catches up with Tidus and three other Al Bhed man and they pause to loiter in the halls.

Like many times before I find my self rocking side to side and watching the bubbly boy. He smiles, laughs, and I begin to question why am I so absorbed? Is it because by seeing him there talking and laughing with the group of Al Bhed men, it makes me think of the dream I have to unite my people. By watching them I can almost see it, but . . . then again why am I so red and running off the moment his eyes meet mine?

I smile, as the image of him laughing with my stupid brother plays again. If he can be accepting of the Al Bhed, then anyone in Spira can . . .

_But there's a voice inside my head sayin,_

_You'll never reach it,_

Every time my friends need help, need a little push or smile to keep them going, to keep them believing, there I am with a smile and a happy face and bubbly exterior, yet where is that girl for me? Who is here to make me smile and tell me everything is ok? There is this annoying voice laughing every time I imagine the future and all the Al Bhed in Spira, happy and at peace and home. It laughs and says that will never happen.

_Every step I'm taking,_

_Every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction_

I always think I am headed in the right direction and I take the first step and fall. I try to get up, but I cannot find my way. I feel lost and have no direction. I have always followed, like I followed Yuna around Spira when I was fifteen, but this time I am the leader and there is no one who has been where I am today.

_My faith is shaking but I_

I sit down, the letter from my cousin in hand, and start to cry. Her news is not good from Bevelle at her husband's, Gippal, side. They did like I said the benefit was planned and carried out like I suggested, but I should have known my idea would not have worked! Everything failed!

"Rikku," a voice makes me fall from my chair with a little scream and I hear him laughing behind me.

"TIDUS!"

I look up from the floor to the silly smile of the bright, blue-eyed boy and once he sees my own eyes full of water his smile fades.

"Rikku what is wrong," he reaches his hand out and I take it shakily as he pulls me off the floor and dangerously close to him.

I feel his skin only inches from mine and his breath on my face, I wonder if he can see me quivering.

"Oh I see," he says glancing at the letter on the floor and picking it up, making the distance between us wider. "Things didn't go well for Yuna and Gippal huh?"

"No," I say keeping my eyes on him, even as he hands me the letter. "This is hopeless. I should just pack up all the Al Bhed and make a new home!"

I throw the letter onto the ground in a rage and turn my back on him while crossing my arms and I hear him chuckle a little at my childish fit. I feel him wrap his arms around my shoulders and his chin rest on my head and I! CANT! BREATH!

"Oh don't be like that RIKS!" I shake under the nickname and let myself close my eyes and savor the touch. "You can do! I know you can. I'll catch up with you later, ok and we'll figure out another plan."

I watch with a smile as he walks away, his words and joyous demeanor filling me with hope. If I give up now . . . then how can I ever be with him? Spira would never accept it, the only reason they accepted Gippal and Yuna was because she didn't quite look Al Bhed, and when you got down to it, she was Al Bhed too. I know what I have to do . . .

_I gotta keep trying_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

All I have to do is keep telling myself that . . .

_**"**There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an up-hill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb!**"**_

_The struggles I'm facing_

My people hope that I can find a better way, I cannot let them down no matter how hard the struggle is.

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down but_

_No I'm not breaking_

Another disappointing letter from my cousin! Another horrible news article! I keep getting knocked down, but I do not lose my smile, or my determination, especially when he is around.

_I may not know it_

_But these are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most yeah_

"I don't know how much longer I can put up with this," I shout angrily ripping the paper into shreds. "Meanies!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Tidus tries to calm me, but I just shrug him off as I squat and put my hands over my ears.

He kneels down and looks at me with those puppy dog, blue eyes and says, "One day you'll be a big shot and the thing you will remember most, the thing that will set your success apart from everyone's else . . . is how hard you had to work to get there."

"Who told you that?"

"Those were my words," he laughed. "What? I can't be deep?"

"No!"

We laugh and I am thankful for his words, but I blush and look away fearful that he might realize the only thing I want as much as to make the Al Bhed's home Spira, is to be with him. But, right now, I have to focus for them so . . .

_Just gotta keep going_

_And I, I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on_

_Cause..._

_**"**There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an up-hill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb. **"**_

"I would like to thank Spira for giving me a chance to be a part of the new government," Gippal says from under the bright lights. "I would like to thank Praetor Baralai for all his support and showing the people of Bevelle and all of Spira how, even though we all may look a little different, we all still call Spira home and can live together in peace."

I clap the hardest amongst the crowd while trying to not show my childish side amongst all the fancy dressed people not only regular Spirans but also Al Bheds. Tidus looks at me from across the table with a thumbs up and Gippal continues once the cheers have died down.

"I would like to thank my wife for being at my side and supporting me . . . and putting up with me on a day to day basis."

He pauses and lets everyone laugh as my cousin blushes a little from the eyes all turning on her, but she looks so beautiful in her lavender dress that it does not matter.

"But the person I want to thank the most, is the young woman who put me in the running, even when I told her not to. The same woman who threw me at her cousin when we were children in a desperate hope to never see me again, haha. Little did she know I would marry her and she'd have to call me cousin too."

The crowds laughs.

"Most of you know this special woman who has been fighting for the Al Bhed's rights to return to Spira and live in peace. Yo, Rikku! Come up here and say a few words!"

I open my mouth and gape as everyone is cheering for me! I stand up, praying I do not trip on my silky, low back, gold dress as I make my way to the stage.

"Um, hee hee, hiya," I say over the microphone as the bright lights flash into my eyes. "Well . . . I don't do well with speeches especially when no one else wrote them for me."

A small laugh from everyone, and then my eyes set on the brilliant smile of Tidus and things come easier.

"This was not easy, the whole way I knew the easiest thing to do would be to just give up and send everyone packing to Bikanel, but someone told me, 'One day you'll be a big shot and the thing you will remember most, the thing that will set your success apart from everyone's else . . . is how hard you had to work to get there.'

"Well we still have a long way to go and I am still far from ever being a 'big shot' but, I will always remember those words and I know I can do anything because . . .

_**"**There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an up-hill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb **"**_

"Congrats little cousin," Yunie throws her arms around me before stepping back to her husband side.

"Yeah, I didn't think you could do it Cid's girl," Gippal teases me, I guess the blond goof is my cousin now. Big sigh!

"Well some of it was YOU!"

"Tidus, hey man," Gippal slaps his hand against Tidus's for hello and a congratulations.

"Hey Gippal! Hey . . . uh, Yuna," he says as she smiles her secret smile, I recognize it from the many secrets I have shared with her. She is such a bad liar.

"Gippal, hon, there is someone I want you to meet," she says straightening his collar.

"Oh, babe," he whines. "I thought you and me could go home and you know celebrate!"

GAG!!

"Well the SOONER you come with me and meet these people, the sooner we can," she laughs pulling him off by the hand like a small boy.

Tidus watches them leave with a thankful smile and I am a little confused.

"What is going on," I ask as he finally returns his attention to me.

"Oh, Rikku, I didn't see you there," he says rubbing his neck.

"Uh-huh," I say slowly in disbelief.

"Well I just wanted to say . . . uh great speech and uh . . . "

"What Tidus," I laugh at his strange behavior, he is never one to get lost in words.

"Well I don't know how to say this-"

"By opening your mouth-"

"It's not that easy-"

"Yes it is you just did it-"

"Rikku-"

"Tidus-"

He rolls his eyes in frustration and decides on his only other alternative, showing what he wanted to say. Happening faster than I could realize, he pulls me in his arms, kissing me timidly, afraid of my reaction, before pulling away.

_Keep on moving_

_Keep climbing_

_Keep the faith baby_

We pull apart and all I can do is stare at him as my brain tries to determine was that real?

_It's all about_

I always knew we couldn't be together if things were never better in Spira, did he know it too. Nothing would happen to him, but for me it would have been like walking around with a target on my back.

_It's all about_

_The climb_

His anticipating smile begins to fade as I still do not move and just continue to stare at him.

_Keep the faith_

I take a step closer and he takes his chance before I can rethink it over and pulls me in for a slower, more passionate kiss.

"I love you Rikku," he says as we finally pulled away. "I always have."

"I love you too Tidus. You have always been there for me, I just knew-"

"It would be too dangerous for you if I were to tell you. I didn't want anything bad to ever happen to you. That's why I have always been so close, so I could protect you even thought . . . you could never be mine."

"Well all of that is going to change," I smile at him and he pulls me in for one more kiss.

_Keep your faith_

* * *

Well hope you guys enjoyed, like I said it was not the easiest one for me to write, but that was why I enjoyed it. Thanks again to zutarafn1 and **EVERYONE ELSE REVIEW AND PUT A SONG TITLE AND SINGER YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE NEXT SONGFIC AND ANY OTHER ADDITIONAL INFO LIKE CHARACTERS. THANK YOU THANK YOU :)**


	4. PAINE PARAMORE

HEY! ANOTHER songfict YAY! Sorry took me so long to update, would have been longer, but I just so happen to already have the document uploaded so ....

THIS ONE IS PARAMORES THATS WHAT YOU GET, i'm becoming a huge fan and this is a PAINE x BARALAI one cause I haven't focused on her in a while

ATTENTION **TWILIGHT** FANS!!!! I have been getting a few request to check out those ficts but i have to be honest . . . I have NEVER seen the movie or read the books SOOO I am waiting till i am finished with school and then I will be on the ball!!! Poor me lol

WELL HERE WE GO ENJOY

* * *

I always thought that with your calm manner and kind face, that when I made you yell that I was to blame, but now . . .

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

I pull you away from all your 'secretaries', if that is the politically correct term- I personally call them sluts and gold diggers. You sit down clearly angry at the manner at which I used to get you out of buisness, but I'm not going to sit back and take your misdirected anger. Oh no

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score_

I try to stay calm, like you used to do when we first started fighting, but the soft-spoken words soon turn into yelling. I start saying anything and everything I can think. I accuse you of doing things I know you are not, and I call you things I know your not and you do the same. When the yelling stops and you storm off as hurt as I am, I have to ask myself why do fight

_And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

I start to go after you, but I hesitate sure you do not wish to be near me. Maybe I should just give up and return to sphere hunting. Do I stay? Or do I go

_I can't decide_

I go to my room and fool myself into thinking I am going to start packing up as soon as the Bevelle maids come and tell me where they hid my suitcase. I fool myself into thinking I'm not going to be the stupid girl who sticks around hoping things get better, but I realize when I really begin to entertain the idea of leaving Bevelle, I am estatic, but the idea of losing you . . . I realize

_You have made it harder just to go on_

Where did I go wrong? How did we get to where we are today? The maids walk in with scared faces as I cross my arm. I guess word of our screaming match has gotten around, or everyone simply heard it. Maybe I shouldn't have screamed? Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

I used to say I would be the girl who didn't care, I wouldn't wait for him to get it right, I would just leave, but that is the opposite of what I have been doing and

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

I walk down the hall, stifling my pride for once in my life although I always swore I wouldn't but

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

I used to have more sense before I met you. I used to know my head was above my heart for a reason but now I know

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

And now I am a stupid fool in love

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

I reach your office and come to find out you left the palace to go to Besaid to "think". Was it really for you, or did you leave me by myself intentionally? You know I always need to cool down, you know me better than anyone in this whole stupid town. And

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here_

As I sit and ponder all the things that have been said, and all the fighting that has been done I realize what we first started fighting about: me being distant and then it all changed and I don't know why we are fighting anymore, I know all the bridges I built to keep us apart all those years after the crusades are gone now

_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here_

All those bridges I thought I needed to make to keep me at a safe distance from you and your love, are all gone now and I can't backtrack to those days and

_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn_

Possibly I could have been sweeter and understanding like Yuna tried to teach me to be. Or possibly I could have been more smiling and energetic like Rikku tried to teach me to be

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

All those stupid possibilities I could have, should have that I swore I would never even think about, but now I am and

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

All that fighting and crying I swore I would never do like those "stupid girls", and now I'm doing exactly that and

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

With you I have no senses cause

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

Now it's time to admit that I'm fool in love

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

I remember when we used to laugh and play. That first time you said

_Paine, make your way to me, to me_

_And I'll always be just so inviting_

How did I get to where I am today? Why did I ever start trying to fight and push your love away? Why did you ever start retaliating? Maybe

_If I ever start to think straight_

_This heart will start a riot in me_

I'm sure it is the same for you. If you start to really think straight about how much you love me, your heart will riot as well. It knows it doesn't want to leave me, even if sometimes that pretty head of yours thinks different. Maybe we should start thinking straight, with our hearts not our heads

_Let's start, start, hey!_

You come back, still angry and the screaming starts again cause you left without a word and

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

Provocked, I can't stop myself from repeating those same words that I yelled before you left and threaten to leave.

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

You turn your back and silence settles between us for the first time in so long. You turn and see me standing here, waiting for what you decide to do. I always swore I would never look so vulnerable, but

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Whoa_

You let out a sigh and I can see the hurt in your eyes as you near me.

"There's no winning Paine, let's just stop this," you say as you lean in for a kiss and I do like I swore I would never do, fall victim to a sweet kiss, but

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

You pull away and flash a small smile, one I haven't seen in a while and I do like I always swore I wouldn't, I fall victim to your smile and forget how angry I ever was, but

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

I let myself sink into your protecting embrace and

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this_

Yeah, I'm a fool in love, but that is ok because you are too. We swore before this ever began we would never be that way, but we were wrong

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_

* * *

_

If you guys dont review I wont know you liked it and i will have to assume you didn't so . . .

also my offer still stands if there is a songfict you wanna see but maybe dont like to write/or dont have the time just put it in a review/message and I will do it and you can also tell which characters you want/dont want to see

Next story will be RIKKU fict

CHECK OUT GREEN OR BLUE I LOVE YOU :)


	5. Lenne's Memories

Let me explain: This song is the "new song" Lenne has for Shuyin when they fade together at the end of the game. It is explaining her thoughts about the time around and after her death and her memories of him.

Dedicated to LinkkinParkk (sorry it took me so long to get it up- but I didn't like my original idea for the song)

* * *

"That was all a thousand years ago. We've come too far to look back now. Rest, Shuyin. Rest with me."

I embrace him, and he buries his head into my stomach as silent tears began to flow.

"Let's go. I have a new song for you."

* * *

You were beside me, but when I awoke in the Farplanes I was alone. I searched for you desperately with every step I took, but you were nowhere for me to find.

I found one place different from the rest of the land and sat down to mourn my loss. It was silent except for my sorrow filled sobs. I was alone and you were gone. That's when I began to remember and this song was made.

_In this world you tried_

_not leaving me alone behind._

You had become my guardian to protect me, and I became a summoner to protect you. It was foolish because it was that desire that brought us to our fate. You arrived at my door with a fake smile- you always were a horrible liar- but the smile was enough to make me weak with adoration.

"Lenne, I have to go," you wiped the tear off my cheek, because I already knew from the look in your eyes that it was time for goodbye. "I have a new guardian for you- he's no me, true- but I can't leave you alone."

It was not enough. I knew you were trying to not leave me behind alone, but it was not enough. Life without you was a pointless hole that would suck my own life away from me. Maybe I was selfish.

"Please don't do this Shuyin," I begged as you turned to leave. "Just stay."

"There's no other way," you sighed.

Life for you without me was pointless as well.

_There's no other way._

_I prayed to the gods let him stay._

I prayed to the fayth that night for another way. I wanted you to stay more than I valued my own life. I suppose they heard my desperate pleas because the next day our future was set. The letters came. You would stay to protect the city and I would be sent to the front lines- guarding the calm lands and it was your turn to beg.

"Lenne you don't have to do this. It's suicide," you tightened your grasp around me.

I closed my eyes and forgot the rest. I was lost in the feel and the scent of you. I could spend eternity in your loving embrace.

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

When I awoke on the farplane I was all alone. I searched for you so long, but you were lost to time itself and the pain was unbearable until that moment I sat and remembered. I closed my eyes and let the memories overtake me. I didn't argue with myself as I let the memories fill me. The memories of you took me far away from my own pain and I was at peace.

_Now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near_.

The way you smiled at me from across the room that first day. The way you shielded me from harm. The way you wrapped your arms around me in a protective embrace. When I closed my eyes I relived them again.

_In silent moments imagine you here._

In the silence of that moment I imagined you by my side like you had been from the moment we had met.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers_

You never spoke the words but I knew from the silent whispers in those silent moments how you felt.

_Silent tears_

The memories brought them to my eyes, but a smile still was on my face.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_to find my way back in this life._

"Promise me you will come back Lenne," you placed your hands on my shoulders in desperation and I knew what I would say next would be a lie.

"I promise I will."

You knew it was a lie too, and you made a plan. I would not have to go, because you would not be coming back.

_I hope there is a way_

_to give me a sign you're ok._

I sat in the Farplanes wondering where you were. Was I alone because you made it? I could not tell how long I was passing the time by being lost in the memories of you because the Farplane knew no time. I hoped there was a way for you to let me know you were ok. What happened to me was of no importance, as long as you were ok.

I sat and let myself get lost in the memories once more. I knew one day I would see you again.

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_so I can go on._

If you were smiling like you often did in my memories than it was worth it all and I could go on with memories alone.

_All of my memories keep you near._

The look on your face as you watched my cry over the sending I performed when the city was attacked. The helpless look in your blue eyes as you wiped the tear off my face. The way you pulled me closer to your warm body. The way you kissed me gently and kissed the pain away.

_In silent moments imagine you here._

Even though you were not there physically, I could still feel you from within the memories I clung to even in death and they helped me to imagine you were still by me.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

You never said how you felt, but your silent whispers told me all.

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

You smiling face amongst the thousands of memories brought a smile upon my face. I was at peace upon the farplane remembering that dazzling smile.

_All the memories I hold dear._

I clung to them and visited them ever moment. Those memories of you were more precious than the field of flowers I laid upon.

_Darling,_

I never told you either, but I had always known,

_you know I will love you_

_until the end of time._

Even if I could only do it by remembering you while sitting alone on the farplane.

_All of my memories keep you near._

The way you laughed with me. The way you held my hand as we walked down the street. The way you were ready to give your life for me.

_In silent moments imagine you here._

The silent memories kept you alive in my heart and it was easy to imagine you by me.

All of my memories keep you near.

Your silent whispers,

You never told me how you felt, but in those final moments I could hear your silent whispers as you held me close and the guilt covered your face. Your eyes never left me as the guns were raised.

_silent tears._

I never told you how I felt, and the words would not come out in those final moments. The words could not do justice to feelings I harbored for you. I hoped my silent tear and smile was enough to tell you.

_All of my memories...._

I love you Shuyin.


End file.
